


We Got There In The End

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy has to ask Barbara for a favourAnother 'no crime' fic... there is a plot... if you squint and look really *really* hard!;o)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I had just nuked an unappetising shepherd’s pie when my mobile rang. I cursed loudly, burning my fingers on the plastic dish as I abandoned my dinner and retrieved the phone.

“Havers. Ow, bugger that hurts.” I stuck the two still smarting digits in my mouth to try and cool them.

“Barbara? Are you okay?”

I removed my fingers from my mouth and wedged them in my armpit, screwing up my eyes and trying desperately not to swear even though I was in pain. “I’m fine Sir, I just burnt my fingers. What can I do for you? I didn’t think we were on call.”

“We’re not. I was hoping that you could do me a favour. I wouldn’t normally ask, but it is a little bit of an emergency.”

My fingers were still throbbing painfully, causing me to be even more irritated than I normally would be when I was disturbed on my day off. “Sir, I can’t do you a favour if you don’t tell me what it is you need me to do. I’m many things but a mind reader isn’t one of them.”

“Right, yes, sorry. Umm, I don’t know how to put this…”

“For God’s sake just bloody say it!”

“The Bristol has broken down, recovery can’t get to me for a couple of hours, there isn’t a taxi for at least an hour, and I am supposed to be meeting Mother for dinner.”

I burst out laughing, forgetting all about my burnt fingers.

“Glad you find my situation so amusing Havers.”

His grumpy tone made me laugh even harder.

“Sorry Sir,” I wheezed, “but you’ve got to see the funny side of this.”

“I do?”

“Yes. You insult my car at every turn, and yet now you are prepared to lower your standards and turn up to a dinner in it, with your mother I might add. It’s so funny it’s priceless!”

“If I apologise, will you come and get me? I’m still at home.”

“Oh, I’ll come and get you, but an apology isn’t going to cut it.”

“What will?” He sounded wary.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

~*~

When I pulled up Tommy was leaning against the Bristol, dressed in his tux. He looked completely shaggable and I swallowed deeply as he got into the passenger seat beside me.

“Thank you for this Barbara, you’re a lifesaver.”

I smiled at him, hoping that it was dark enough in the car for him not to see how much he was affecting me.

“You might not say that once I tell you what you have to do in return.”

He did up his seatbelt and then turned to face me. “You’ve decided then?”

I shook my head, “not yet. I’m not an instant gratification kind of girl.”

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at me wickedly, “that’s good to know.”

I blushed deeply, kicking myself for my statement. “Where are you meeting your mother?”

“Aqua Nueva in Soho. It’s on Argyll Street.”

“Okay”

Twenty minutes later I brought the car to a standstill outside the entrance to the restaurant. As I went to pull the handbrake on I caught my two burned fingers.

“Ow! Bastarding bloody hell!” 

“Here, let me look.” 

Tommy captured my hand in his, turning it over so that he could inspect it for damage. He raised it to his mouth and kissed each of the fingers in turn. My breath caught as I stared into his eyes.

“Do they feel better now?” His voice was soft and incredibly sexy.

“Uh-huh.” I couldn’t believe what was happening, but I wasn’t going to fight him.

He moved closer, lacing his fingers through my hair. His lips tenderly brushed against mine.

“What about now?”

My left hand played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, “better.”

“Third time for luck?”

I nodded and tugged his head down and kissed him passionately, only breaking apart when oxygen became an issue. I rested my forehead against his.

“Your mother will be waiting for you.”

“And she can keep waiting a few moments longer. This is more important. You are more important. I’m in love with you Barbara, and if I’m not mistaken then you are in love with me.”

“I am.” After the kisses there was no point in denying it, not that I wanted to.

“Then say you’ll marry me.”

The words were automatic; my heart answering him and not my head. “I’ll marry you.”

“I promise you Barbara, I will always be there for you, through the good times and the bad ones. I will never shut you out or push you away. You mean everything to me, I’m just sorry it took me this long to realise.”

I smiled warmly at him, “we were both a bit slow on the uptake, but we got there in the end.”

“I should go, I don’t want to, but I will never hear the end of it if I don’t.”

“Come round when you’re done, we need to celebrate our engagement. Plus, you still owe me for rescuing you.”

“You’ve decided what you’d like in payment?”

“I told you, you’ll just have to wait and see. Now kiss me and go and meet your mother, just don’t mention our engagement, we don’t want to give her indigestion.”

“I’m not going to hide it from her.”

“I don’t want you to, I just want us to enjoy it first, as a couple, just you and I.”

He kissed me again, his tongue sliding into my mouth and duelling with mine. Panting, we broke apart.

“I’ll try not to be too long.”

“You can’t eat all three courses in one go, especially as I’m not there to help you. Go, have a nice meal with your mum, enjoy yourself, I’ll be waiting for you.”

“You’re not making this easy for me.”

“The sooner you go, the sooner it will be over.”

He kissed me again, “the sooner I will be in your arms and in your bed.” He opened the car door, “I do love you.”

“I love you too.”

He got out of the car and went into the restaurant. When I couldn’t see him any longer I pulled away and headed for home, grinning like a lunatic the whole journey. I was happy, but I had some frantic tidying up to do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Apologies for the delay in updating this... the freakishly hot weather we had left me feeling as if I were a sponge being perpetually wrung out over a bucket! I had no energy to do anything and my brain had turned to mush._

The taxi seemed to be taking forever to get from Soho to Chalk Farm. The meal with Mother had been torture, not because she had done anything particularly irritating, but because I wanted to be with Barbara.

I hadn’t intended to show my hand, to admit to her what I had known deep in my heart for ages, but when she had unintentionally flirted with me I hadn’t been able to resist.

I would be forever grateful for that.

I looked at my watch, it was eleven-thirty. I retrieved my phone and recalled Barbara’s number.

“Hello you.” Barbara’s voice was soft and seductive; I doubted it was intentional.

“Hi. Did I wake you?”

“I was dozing. Are you still coming over?”

“I’m on my way.”

“I’ve left the door on the latch, let yourself in.”

“I’ll be there soon. I love you Barbara.”

“I love you too Tommy.”

I pushed the door closed, making sure the lock clicked into place, and then made my way into the lounge. Barbara was sprawled out on the couch, dozing peacefully, and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at the sight.

I crept over to where she lay and bent over her, tenderly kissing her forehead. Her eyes flickered open, her hand reaching up to stroke my face.

“Hello again.”

I perched on the edge of the couch next to her.

“Sorry I’m so late.”

She rolled onto her side to give me more room. “You’re not. How was your mother?”

“Tiring, but I’ve done my duty.”

“Tommy.” There was a warning tone in her voice.

“There’s a history there Barbara.”

She sat up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. “I know there is, or at least I know some of it. You really should try and leave it in the past where it belongs because one day she won’t be here and then it will be too late for either of you to do anything about it.”

“It’s not that easy…”

She pressed her finger to my lips, “it could be, if you both wanted it to be. Holding on to the pain isn’t helping either of you.”

“I didn’t come here to discuss my Mother, I came here because I want to be with you.”

She climbed onto my lap so that she was straddling me. “Don’t sulk Tommy, it’s not attractive.”

I slipped my arms around her waist, “I didn’t know that I was; sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now, when we were together earlier, I’m sure that there was something said about celebrating our engagement; unless you’ve changed your mind that is.”

I shook my head. “Never. It’s taken me enough time to find the courage to tell you how I feel.”

“I’m that scary?”

My hands slid up her back, cradling her shoulders as I nuzzled her neck.

“No, I was terrified that I was wrong, that you’d refuse me. It was better to have you in my life as my friend than not at all.”

She leaned back into my embrace, allowing me better access to her neck. “Less talk, more action Tommy.”

I bit down on her shoulder and she moaned, grinding herself against me. Hoisting her into my arms, I stood.

“Bedroom?”

“Next room along.”

I carried her through the door, dropping her onto the bed and then lying down next to her. Kissing and caressing, we discarded our clothing.

Rolling us, I settled myself between her thighs, cradling her face in my hands.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I’m not rushing you?”

“Rushing me? It’s taken us over ten years to get here!” Her fingers trailed up and down my arm. “I want this Tommy, I want you, I’ve only ever wanted you.”

I held my breath as I entered her, marvelling at how tight and wet she was, how perfect. Breathing out, I began to move.

Barbara rose to meet me, her fingers digging into my biceps.

“More Tommy, harder.”

I was more than happy to obey her every command.

~*~

Barbara’s mobile woke us at seven, which was more than a little annoying as we had only been asleep for about an hour. She rolled over and blindly retrieved the squalling object.

“Havers.”

Sitting up, I trailed my fingertips up and down her spine, fighting a chuckle as she shivered under my touch and mouthed ‘stop it’ at me; her eyes giving me a completely different message.

Ending the call, she turned back to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me.

“Are we being summoned?”

“Sadly yes. Hillier wants to brief us on our next case. Winston was going to call you but, as you heard, I told him I would save him the trouble, especially as I need to pick you up because of the Bristol being off the road.”

“What time?”

Barbara pressed open mouth kisses along my jawline, “as soon as we get in.”

“Hmmm, and when do you think that might be?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she climbed on top of me, lowering herself down onto my erect member. My hands moved to her hips, holding her, fondling her sensitive skin. “I was thinking later. How much later, well that depends on you. After all, you are my boss.”

“I’ll need to get back to you on that, I’m a little bit busy right now.”

“it doesn’t feel all that little to me.”

“Barbara! Really!”

She bent down, her breasts brushing my chest, “tell me you don’t like it?”

“I can’t.”

An impish grin crossed her face. “I always thought you had a hidden naughty side.”

My hands began to fondle her breasts. “It’s not hidden any longer, you took care of that.”

“Good, because I've decided on how you can repay me for the burnt fingers and being your personal chauffeur.”

"You have? And what did you conclude would be suitable recompense?"

"You."


End file.
